


Grass (Sappho 31)

by DaisyNinjaGirl



Series: Occasional Poetry [5]
Category: SAPPHO - Works
Genre: Bathos, F/F, Free Adaption, The quest for plausible deniability while flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyNinjaGirl/pseuds/DaisyNinjaGirl
Summary: That boy is as good as a godSitting next to you....My face is greener than grass,Paler than low-fat yoghurt.
Series: Occasional Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818289
Kudos: 3





	Grass (Sappho 31)

That boy is as good as a god  
Sitting next to you.  
He sees you and hears you  
Laughing sweetly.

My tongue is tied in knots,  
I cannot speak; my face  
Is greener than grass,  
Paler than low-fat yoghurt.

I burn with fire:  
Don't see my blush.  
My heart flutters, as if a bird  
Nested there. My eyes dim.

Wait—

You know I like you?  
 _Someone must have grassed._


End file.
